A Demon in the Dark
by Lperry
Summary: This is a sequel to "A Demon in the Light" Aimi has come back! What will happen!
1. So Surreal

"Aimi!" Rin yelled.

The demon stopped in its track and turned in Rin's direction. The demon stared at Rin; he seemed familiar, but how, in what way? Rin was looking the demon straight in the eyes; there was no doubt that this was Aimi, his Aimi. The only thing different about her was that both of her eyes were red. His eyes began to swell up with tears, without hesitation he started to walk towards her. Aimi continued to stare at Rin, when she noticed that he started to move towards her she got defensive and exposed her razor sharp teeth with a snarl. There wasn't so much of a minute that had passed by the moments leading up to her being shot down with a tranquilizer. Aimi let out a loud yelp before crashing to the ground.

"No!" Rin ran to Aimi's side. "Why?! Why did you do that!?" He turned towards the exorcist that had shot her.

Yukio answered for the exorcist, "It was for the best Rin. He didn't kill her; only shot her with a tranquilizer to cause her to pass out."

Rin held Aimi's demon form in his arms, his tears couldn't holdback anymore, and they fell down his cheeks and onto Aimi's face.

Yukio placed his hand on Rin's shoulder, "We are going to transport her to a facility to keep an eye on her. I will make sure they won't do anything to harm or kill her."

"I'm going with her."

"Rin you still aren't an exorcist, you can't."

Rin snapped at Yukio, "I don't care. Wherever she goes, I go."

Yukio cleared his throat, "Very well. For now, you need to let them transport her and allow them to get her ready for however long she will be there…After classes and on the weekends I will bring you to her."

Rin was having a hard time accepting these terms; he wanted to be with Aimi at all times. But he knew that this was going to be the best he was going to get, at least for now. "Alright." He picked Aimi's limp body in his arms and proceeded to stand up. He handed Aimi over to an exorcist and saw them place her in a cage.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He was about to pull at the exorcist, but Yukio held him back.

"They are only taking precautions in case she wakes up during the ride. Calm down."

"Calm down?! How can you tell me to calm down, when they're treating her like an animal?!"

"Rin if you are going to want to see her, I suggest you calm down, now." Yukio had a very stern tone in his voice. He was trying to help Rin as much as he could. But if Rin couldn't comply with regulations he'd be force to keep him away from her.

Rin ripped his self out of Yukio's grip and regained his composer. He had nothing to say, he just turned his back and began to walk. He stopped in his tracks, turned his head, and said "If you do anything to hurt her, you'll have to deal with me." He proceeded to walk away. Rin had made it back to his dorm; he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was happy, mad, sad, and confused all at the same time. How could Aimi be back? He was there when she died; she died right in his arms. The pain of that day started to come back and he couldn't help but tear up. He had become such a cry baby since Aimi entered his life, He placed his forearm over his eyes as if to hide that he was crying. The door of his room opened up, he quickly wiped away his tears. It was only Yukio.

"…Hey." Rin tried to make light conversation.

"Hey. How you holding up? I bet you are really confused." Yukio sat down at his desk.

Rin sung his legs over his bed and sat up, "I don't understand…How can she be here? I was there when…" Rin refused to finish the remainder of his sentence.

Yukio nodded to show he understood, "It is very rare, but still plausible to happen. It could be due to the demon that had attacked her when she was young or her angelic powers. We don't know much about angels and their abilities so I would not know for sure if that could be a factor. Rin, Aimi now be a full demon…there may be no way to bring her back to normal."

Rin stood up in a rage, "Don't say that! There has to be a way!"

Yukio wasn't fazed, "Look, I'm not saying there isn't, but they may not be and you have to accept that that's a possibility." He adjusted his glasses.

Rin threw a side punch to the wall, "No. I refuse to believe that. I will do everything in my power to bring her back. To bring her back to the Aimi I know." Rin changed the topic, "How long until she's settled? I want to see her."

"Rin, you might have to wait a day or two. They have to get things set up. These things take time."

Rin was not happy, "When can I see her?"

"I'll take you after cram school on Monday. If they are ready."

"Alright." Rin walked out of the room. Monday was only two days away, but it seems like eternity to Rin. He just wanted to see Aimi, but he would have to wait until then. He had to find a way to distract himself until then.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I am having a little hard time doing this one because I don't quite know how to start it off, but once I do it'll be a breeze :D Also sorry for the late update. School has started back up and I am trying to get back into the gist of things ! But I do promise not to abandoned the story or my fans **


	2. Why Her? Why Him?

**A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry for not posting in months! My computer had officially broken on me T.T Luckily my friend allowed me to use hers while she did homework so I could get some of my stories done! I hope everyone is doing well and you all haven't given up on me or the stories themselves! I also have to say that I am super busy getting ready for Anime Boston! SO PUMPED! Anyways….back to the story!**

Rin ruffled his hair in aggravation. It was Saturday afternoon, so much had happened; Aimi was back somehow, she was taken away from him in the same day, and he wasn't able to see her until Monday afternoon. Rin attempted to do homework to pass the time, but to no avail. He just couldn't concentrate. There was too much going on and his emotions were way too haywire to stay contained. He slammed his book down and pushed himself away from the desk.

"I need some fresh air." Rin said to himself aggravated. He pushed open the door and headed down the hall. Yukio had just turned the corner, brushing passed Rin.

"Hey Rin-" Yukio attempted to talk to his little brother but was only shrugged off. Yukio thought it best not to bother him.

Rin had made it outside; the wind was strong this afternoon, the sun was beginning to set, and students were walking around with their friends. As Rin walked around he caught Bon and the others hanging out by the fountain.

"Hey Rin!" Shima yelled.

Rin shrugged him off and continued walking.

Shima hopped down from the fountain and walked towards Rin, "Hey, you alright?" He grabbed Rin by the shoulder to get his attention.

Rin swatted him away with his hand, causing Bon to come over, "Hey man, what's your problem?" Bon pulled at Rin's shoulder to turn him to face each other.

"What's my problem? Really…Seriously? I don't know you tell me! Why don't you watch your _dead _girlfriend come back to life as a demon and tell me how _you _would feel!" Rin turned away from the group and stomped off. What kind of question was that? What else would be his problem? Rin continued to walk around aimlessly passing people enjoying their last moments of the day with friends and lovers. It only depressed him more. He wanted things to go back to how they were. He wished that things didn't end like they did. He blamed himself for everything that had happened. If he had never entered Aimi's life she would still be alive right now, not as a demon. Rin punched a nearby tree in sadness and aggravation. It was all his fault, he was convinced. Tomorrow was Sunday…why couldn't it be Monday already?

Why was he so anxious for Monday? Yeah he got to see Aimi, the love of his life, but what was he going to say? What was he going to do? She's a demon. Does she know who he is? Does she even remember him? Or was is a mere coincidence that she turned when he yelled her name? Will she even hold a conversation? _Can _she hold a conversation? There were so many questions running through his mind. He couldn't quiet them down. It didn't matter, Aimi is Aimi, demon or not. He loved her and that's all that mattered. Rin was determined to get the love of his life back and have her in his arms once again. And this time…this time he won't let anyone or thing harm her.

Rin knew what he wanted to do tomorrow. He wanted to find answers and he was determined to get them. He started to head back to the dorm. He could hear the sound of thunder and lightning approaching. It was going to be an ugly night…perfect to match the sort of day he was having. He was on the other side of the school grounds from where his dorm was. By the time he had reached his dorm door he was soaking wet from the rain that had started to pour down half way on his way home. It didn't bother Rin much, nothing truly bothered him anymore, he learned to just let things happen. Ever since Aimi's passing his feelings went numb, but today, today they all came flooding back. Rin walked up to his dorm room and got out of his wet clothing and into fresh clean PJs. He plopped down onto his bed, causing Yukio to get slightly startled.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Rin grumbled.

"It's fine. Wanna talk?" Yukio groggily asked.

"No, go back to bed." He didn't have to tell Yukio twice, Yukio turned to face the wall and passed back out. Rin stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. What answers was he looking for and where was he going to find them? There was so much for Rin to figure out before he could do anything. He was determined though, this was for Aimi, this was for him, this was for them. Rin stared at the ceiling until he began to doze off; Aimi being the very last thought on his mind.

**A/N: Sorry for the short uninteresting chapter! It was sort of a filler for more to come! I have a few things planned for the next few chapters :3 I can't wait to type it all out for you guys ^^ Please review and let me know how you are liking the story so far and if you have any suggestions PLEASE let me know! I love hearing what you have to say! I know there are a few typos here and there I do apologize for that. I re-read my chapters a few times, but sometimes it's hard to find mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it thus far! **


End file.
